Malu, tapi
by CALIC0
Summary: Shin-chan itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat seorang Kazama merasa malu, tetapi... [Fluff, 16yo Nohara Shinnosuke & Kazama Tooru]


**Crayon Shin-chan © Yoshito Usui**

**Malu, tapi … **** (c) cnbdg2411141910**

**.**

**.**

Bila Kazama ditanya siapa Homo Sapiens bertingkah aneh bis ajaib yang mampu membuatnya malu sangat hingga ingin bunuh diri, maka jawabannya adalah:

Nama: Nohara Shinnosuke

Panggilan akrab: Shin-chan

Tinggi: 170 cm

Siapakah dia?

Shinnosuke, atau yang mari kita sebut dengan nama Shin-chan agar lebih pendek, adalah teman satu sekolah Kazama sedari TK. Perlu diberitahukan kah bila itu pun termasuk TK nol kecil? Dan pertemanan mereka dengan hebatnya terus terjalin hingga kini keduanya telah sama-sama menjadi murid kelas 2 SMA.

Akan tetapi … itulah … hobi Shin-chan bertingkah aneh dan membuat malu seorang Tooru si ganteng masih saja berlanjut hingga usia 16. Menggoda kakak-kakak manis tetap menjadi prioritas, walau kebiasaan kecil, yaitu menyingkap rok, sudah tidak lagi dilakukan. Malu umur dong~

Ini berkat sang Mama Misae yang bokongnya kian gembrot padahal beliau selalu punya niat setinggi langit untuk tidak mengemil. Mama yang selalu berbohong kalau usianya masih 30an ini berinisiatif akan menyekolahkan putra kesayangannya ke Afrika bila tidak menurut.

Kembali pada dua tokoh utama kita hari ini, tampak Kazama berdiri bak manekin sekitar 1 meter di belakang garis batas aman menunggu kereta. Ia kesal. Telah 1 jam ia menunggu kedatangan kereta yang tidak kunjung datang. Menurut pengumuman, kereta mengalami sedikit kerusakan pada pelistrikannya.

"CK! Ada-ada saja!"

Lalu Shin-chan … ah. Berbeda dengan Kazama, si pemilik alis tebal seru sendiri mengajak mengobrol beberapa karyawati yang hendak pulang. Angin yang menusuk rusuk rasa-rasanya tidak memberi pengaruh appaun pada percakapan hangat mereka. Celotehan, kikikan, menyapa pendengaran Kazama yang tajam. Ingin ikut bergabung … gengsi dong.

Ah, gengsi yang ia pelihara sejak kecil jelas membuatnya kedinginan. Lain cerita dengan Shin-chan yang secara beruntung mendapat bakpau panas dari salah satu kakak cantik di sana.

"Woah! Terima kasih Onee-chan yang cantik! Semoga Onee-chan segera mendapat jodoh setampan diriku!"

Mengapa menggunakan tanda seru? Sebab Shin-chan mengucapkannya dengan berteriak. Seperti memberi pengumuman. Jelas saja Kakak cantik tadi sempat menjadi selebritis sedetik. Wajahnya merah luar biasa diperhatikan puluhan pasang mata.

Kasihan….

Dan Kazama menggeram kesal mendapati Shin-chan yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya sembari menyombongkan bakpau hangatnya. Ia seakan merasa tidak bersalah atas tindakan kekanakannya pada Kaka tadi.

"Mau?"

Dengan kejam Kazama membuang muka, menolak tawaran bakpau yang tinggal setengah. Mana mau dia mendapat ciuman tidak langsung via bakpau begitu. Ogah deh!

Tapi …

Kruyuk~

Perutnya berbunyi merdu setelah gigitan terakhir si bakpau masuk ke pencernaan Nohara.

"Wah. Perutnya bunyi nih ye~"

Kesal! Pake banget pokoknya! Singkat cerita, ini bukan kali pertama, atau pun ke dua puluh dimana perut lumayan berotot Kazama berbunyi kelaparan seperti tadi. Dan bunyi tersebut selalu dan hanya berbunyi bila ia berdekatan dengan si penggoda kakak-kakak cantik yang lebih tua. NOHARA SHINNOSUKE!

Sial! Ditambah beberapa calon penumpang kini menatapnya kasihan sembari cekikikan. Dobel sial!

"Ada apa, Tooru-kun? Lapar?"

Gengsi berada dalam urutan nomor 1 dalam everyday's to do list Kazama.

Masih membuang muka karena malu ketahuan teman yang sialnya masih satu SMA ini dan memegangi perut dengan kedua lengannya, ketus Kazama berujar, "Siapa yang lapar? Aku ini kedingian, tahu! Lupa bawa jaket juga! Makanya perutku berbunyi!"

Di sampingnya, Shin-chan ber-oh ria, menonton perut Kazama yang kembali mengeluarkan suara kruyuk~ dengan merdunya.

"Sayang sekali aku juga tidak bawa jaket." _Tidak ada yang bertanya!_ "Tapi aku tahu caranya agar kamu tidak kedinginan lagi."

Mendadak, hanya hitungan detik, tiba-tiba, ujug-ujug, atau bahasa lainnya yang sejenis, Kazama merasa tubuhnya panas dari ujung kepala hingga ujung jempol kaki.

Pasalnya … bisakah teman-teman menebak bagaimana Shin-chan memberi kehangatan bagi seorang Kazama?

Tepat.

Shin-chan memberi Kazama sebuah pelukan dari balik punggung tegap si ganteng. Lengan kanan melingkar di atas dada, sedangkan lengan kiri melingkar manis di sekeliling pinggang ramping Kazama. Kepala Shin-chan yang saat remaja tidak lagi bulat bertengger nyaman di atas bahu Kazama, pipi keduanya menempel asal-asalan. Dan yang paling utama yang tidak mungkin ketinggalan dapat Kazama rasakan adalah bagian depan tubuh Shin-chan yang menempel pada bagian belakang tubuh Kazama.

Ini artinya … *piip Shin-chan bersenggolan dengan kekenyalan bokong Kazama.

_Mama! Tolong Tooru!_

Kazama Tooru, masih anak mamih di usianya yang 16.

"Nohara, jangan—"

"Hangat~" putus Shin-chan agak mendesah. Terlihat oleh manik gelap Kazama kelopak mata Nohara yang tertutup. Ia terlihat nyaman … dan bahagia. "Kazama, kamu hangat sekali. Juga wangi. Pakai parfum apa?"

"!"

Kazama merinding, ditambah sedikit bumbu geli dan desiran aneh yang meluncur ke bawah tubuhnya tatkala Shin-chan menghirup kerah seragam Kazama.

"Enak~"

Perut Kazama tidak lagi berbunyi. Namun rasa malu dipeluk oleh sesama laki-laki, di tengah tatapan mata para calon penumpang kereta yang baru kembali beroprasi setelah 30 menit, amatlah terasa. Semua pasti mengira mereka punya hubungan yang iya-iya.

Akan tetapi … ini aneh. Kazama sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Shin-chan darinya.

Yang Kazama Tooru tahu dan sadari adalah …

Ia merasa hangat dan aman.

Ia tidak keberatan Shin-chan memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini.

.

.

"Nohara! Jangan ngiler di atas pundakku!"

* * *

**Pojok CN:** hm… ada yg baca ga ya? Kalau ada, please review ya ^^. Oh ya, untuk fanart Shin-chan x Kazama remaja, bisa diliat di cover fict-nya. Mereka cakep bgt!  
Makasih sudah mampir. Feedback, please!


End file.
